<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un nuovo torneo by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418312">Un nuovo torneo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terzogenita [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalyla si occupa di una ferita di May.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terzogenita [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607920</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un nuovo torneo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritto per: #4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanart and Fanfiction - GRUPPO NUOVO.<br/>Prompt: Personaggio a vuole assolutamente partecipare a un torneo, ma è ancora ferito in seguito a un precedente combattimento, personaggio b, sebbene preferirebbe che personaggio a si fermasse, lo assiste</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un nuovo torneo</p><p> </p><p>Dalyla era seduta sul letto, intenta a fasciare con una benda candida il braccio di May, coperto da escoriazioni e dei profondi tagli coperti da delle croste fresche.</p><p>“Trovo assurde tutte le restrizioni che i nostri genitori fanno sull’utilizzo dei fagioli di balzar” si lamentò la più grande, mentre con la mano sana giocherellava con il pendaglio a forma di goccia che portava al collo, tenendo le gambe accavallate. La camera era illuminata da delle lampade posizionate sul pavimento, dalle forme allungate, che emanavano delle luci soffuse: viola in cima, blu al centro e verdi nella parte inferiore.</p><p>Dalyla recuperò delle lunghe forbici dalla cassetta del pronto soccorso posata sulle lenzuola bianche, ricamate. “Parli così soltanto perché vuoi partecipare a tutti i costi al prossimo torneo di arti marziali. Sai benissimo che quei fagioli vanno conservati fino all’attacco del prossimo mostro che vuole conquistare o distruggere l’universo”.</p><p>May sbuffò.</p><p>&lt; Gli dei potrebbero anche iniziare a fare il loro lavoro! Non è possibile che noi saiyan dobbiamo sempre fare tutto il lavoro &gt; pensò, massaggiandosi la fronte. I lunghi capelli mori le ricadevano dietro le spalle, tranne le ciocche grosse quattro dita che, sfidando la gravità, rassomigliavano a un cespuglio. “Io mi sono ridotta così proprio a seguito di uno scontro con una di quelle dannate creature. Soltanto che non lo ritengono abbastanza grave” si lagnò.</p><p>Sul davanzale della finestra si era posato un corvo dalle piume color inchiostro, raspando con le zampette.</p><p>Dalyla le propose: “Non mi piace affatto questa tua fissazione, ma se sei proprio motivata, troveremo un modo. Magari con un travestimento potresti tentare di partecipare lo stesso”. La fissò intensamente negli occhi. “Però devi lasciarti curare da me il più possibile e devi promettermi che se dovesse peggiorare lascerai perdere tutto”.</p><p>May l’abbracciò con trasporto. “Grazie, ‘sorellina’” trillò.</p><p>Dalyla roteò gli occhi, pensando: &lt; Mia zia si comporta sempre come una bambina. Sì che dovrebbe essere quella grande! &gt;.</p><p>Al posto del lampadario, sul soffitto erano appesi dei vasi candidi attraverso dei ganci, le piante al loro interno avevano dei rami che ricadevano verso il basso con delle foglie larghe un pugno. Si riflettevano nel vetro dello specchio posizionato sulla parete.</p><p>Dalyla, finito di medicarla, richiuse la cassetta del pronto soccorso e si alzò in piedi, avviandosi verso la porta. Evitò un tavolinetto bianco e tondo, su cui erano posizionati dei rami secchi e contorti all’interno di un vaso di vetro.</p><p>“Il costume io non te lo so fare. Però so chi potrebbe confezionarcelo” le disse.</p><p>May fece una smorfia e Dalyla aggiunse: “Non preoccuparti, non chiederò ad Ely. Lo so che avete litigato”.</p><p>“Non abbiamo litigato” borbottò May. Il braccio le doleva e si lasciò ricadere sul letto, facendo vagare lo sguardo lungo la stanza, lanciò uno sguardo veloce alle tende grigie e si soffermò a fissare dei mobiletti triangolari fatti di legno e corda, decorati da del bambù. “Soltanto che non siamo più amiche come prima”.</p><p>“Sai, credo che anche Vetrunks e Gorin abbiano litigato. Tu e lui siete sempre così simili” borbottò Dalyla, uscendo dalla stanza saltellando, ad ogni balzò la sua gonnellina di pelle nera si sollevava, mostrando i disegni dei teschi sulle sue calze a rete.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>